


Tangerine

by diamondgore



Series: X-Server Cursed Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Sophie forgets to invite Julian over.
Relationships: Julian Keller & Sophie Cuckoo
Series: X-Server Cursed Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904911
Kudos: 3





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the X-Men Server! 
> 
> Song title and inspo is from [Tangerine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50qCSyj1KbQ) by Glass Animals

For the first time, Sophie would admit something like this was her fault. She was in charge of passing out the invitations to everyone for a small gathering at the Cuckoo habitat. It consisted of a small group of people, including Glob Herman, Hisako Ichiki, Lin Li, and Roxy Washington. However in between the time she and planned the invites and the time she had passed them out one name got lost in translation.

Julian Keller.

Her hair was pulled up into a high bun with white hydrangeas tucked into it. She wore a simple dress, baby blue in color with a high slit. The way she held herself was with the grace of a hostess and not of a college-aged something throwing a frat party. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her glossed-up pink lips pursed shut. 

Obviously she had not meant to do it, leave Julian out of this mess especially when the Cuckoos considered him a friend. 

He was just dressed just as formal as her with his thick hair was gelled back into a ducktail. He looked almost effortlessly cool in his leather jacket and a button-up shirt. Julian had his arms crossed and hipped pop. 

“You forgot? How could you forget about me? I’m your friend! That’s so rude!” Julian was not taking it well, and his raised voice made it clear. He’d always been a little bit of a histrionic type, as far as the Cuckoos remembered at least. Sophie hadn’t met him before, only in passing and in memory. 

He hadn’t taken  _ her _ to prom. 

“Do you know which Cuckoo I am?” Sophie asked gently, trying to perhaps make the point that everyone forgets things. 

Julian didn’t even flinch. “What kind of question is that? You’re Sophie.”

“How--”

“I’m not  _ stupid _ , you know. I can tell you guys apart. Anyone with two eyes can.” Julian raised his hands up in the air. “God. Sophie, did you really think I don’t know who you are?”

A loud, and unfortunate sigh left Sophie’s lips. “I was hoping you didn’t.” The fact that Sublime had cursed her with the most compassion. For someone who was genetically engineered to be a parasite, she had too many feelings that her sisters didn’t.   
  


He was a little confused at first, as to why she would want him to forget her, but then realized that she was banking on it as a gotcha. 

“You’re such a terrible person! You think I would  _ forget _ you?” There was some vitriol in his tone. He was incredibly angry with her. “You--”   
  


“Look,” Sophie forced him to stop talking, “I forgot. You’re, however, clearly dressed for this, so you’re more than welcome to the party.” 

“I’m not a wet dog that you can just invite in because you feel bad. ”

“It’s kicked dog,” She corrected. Somewhat exhausted with having this argument, she rolled up her dress, so that it would not be caked in the mossy dirt of Krakoa. She got on her knees and gazed up at him with large apologetic eyes. He had a rightfully puzzled look on his face. 

“If I beg,” She asked, “Will you stop making such a big deal out of this? I really did forget.” 

“No.” Julian scrunched up his nose, offended that he would accept it. 

“What if I say pretty please?” She asked, with resistance in her voice. “We’re having tea, and Hisako bought mochi.” 

Julian huffed but smiled. “Grovel a little and I’ll think about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamongore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com), and on twitter [@goremeat! ](https://twitter.com/goremeat)


End file.
